The invention is directed to a structural unit in the form of a closure or door for opening and closing an opening in a structural housing. The structural housing can be, for example, a wine storage cooler, an under-counter refrigerator or ice-maker, a R-V or marine ice-maker or refrigerator, a refrigerator/freezer combo, an ice-maker/refrigerator combo or the like. Such structural housings include a cabinet having an opening closed by a door and the door can be solid or can include a glass panel, insert or window through which the contents of the cabinet can be viewed. Typically, a wine cabinet or wine captain includes a cabinet having shelves designed to accommodate bottles of wine and the door is hinged for right-hand or left-hand opening and/or closing movement. The door is defined by a peripheral frame and a piece of glass or window which is normally tinted and, when combined with an adjustable “on”/“off” interior light, creates an attractive display of a wine collection.
A conventional wine captain or wine storage cooler is manufactured by U-Line Corporation and includes tempered glass peripherally bounded by a single piece frame of polymeric/copolymeric synthetic plastic material which is extruded in a generally channel-shaped cross-sectional configuration and is appropriately mitred/notched to facilitate the bending of frame at corners of the glass. Appropriate sealing material is placed in the frame channel after which the frame is appropriately folded to peripherally encapsulate the glass with the mitered portions of the channel eventually defining corners of the door. The manufacture and assembly of a door of this type, including the addition thereto of appropriate pivots and a handle, is costly and labor-intensive. Furthermore, the mitered corners are less than aesthetic and can accumulate undesired debris in the area of the opposing mitered edges.